pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 8th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 32. Synopsis Diamond, who swore to protect missy, confronts the two scientists, whose Drapion and Kricketune execute slashing attacks that can slice trees. Diamond runs off with missy, and thinks of a way to defeat his enemies. As his plan fails, Diamond and missy get saved by a miracle. Chapter Plot Diamond defends missy from the scientists, who claim they will have to deal with the children, else they'll get pinched by Cyrus. Diamond picks a stone up and gives it to Lax, who uses it to defend itself from Kricketune's attacks. However, Lax gets hurt from the attacks, and the scientists question whether it is in Diamond's interest to fight them. Diamond agrees, and sends Tru to intercept Kricketot's attack. Tru successfully blocks Kricketune's attack, which makes the scientist believe Diamond assumed that Kricketune can cut things. In fact, he shows that Kricketune's hands can be used to play songs: missy warns Diamond that Kricketune can perform without rehearsing. With that, Kricketune's Sing move lulls Tru to sleep. Diamond is displeased that Tru fell asleep, while Lax evades Drapion's attack, who ends up slicing a tree in half. Lax goes behind Drapion, who turns around and goes to attack Lax, who jumps away. The scientist calls Diamond a fool, for Drapion can turn its head around 180 degrees. Missy examines the Pokémon, whose limbs have claws for cutting. Seeing a close combat approach won't work, she sends Ponyta. Diamond calls Tru back and mounts on Ponyta, who flees away from the scientists. While Diamond is glad that they are retreating, he questions missy's plan that he's riding Ponyta while she's running. Missy explains only one person can ride Ponyta, and states Diamond will still continue the battle, all to protect her. Diamond smiles, and promises to do so. Diamond looks at his enemies, noting they all are running at top speed, and thinks of a way to use it. Since he has Lax, who won't be much help, and Tru, who is asleep, he sees the only approach is to catch them off-guard, even for a split second. Diamond has Lax throws berries it hid in its fur, to which Drapion and Kricketune slice them. Diamond sees his plan isn't working. Suddenly, Ponyta trips over a rock, and falls down, along with Diamond. The scientists have Drapion use Cross Poison and Kricketune to use X-Scissor. In that moment, a bright light distracts Drapion and Kricketune, allowing Lax to use Rollout to defeat the two Pokémon. A moment later, the scientists are tied up. Diamond is glad the light is what saved him and missy. He also sees Pearl and Dr. Footstep, who are swimming on a log. Pearl explains he and Dr. Footstep were dropped in the middle of the lake, and swam towards the island. Looking at the scientists, Pearl wonders if Diamond should've done this, but Dr. Foostep points out they are villains, after all. Dr. Footstep looks at the footprints, and notes that Drapion isn't pleased by its trainer, and wishes it remained in the wild instead of being overworked. He goes to analyze Kricketune, but Pearl stops him, since they got the idea. Diamond points at the island, where a bright light flashed, and asks Pearl what was it, since he was there. Unusually, Pearl states he doesn't remember. Pearl suspects missy did some work, too, who falls asleep. When she wakes up, missy finds herself in the same spot, but in a sleeping bag. She becomes sad to have slept outdoors, as she wished to be in the grand hotel, which was the finest place in Sinnoh. Empoleon stops her, and points towards the island. Missy and Empoleon stop, and listen to the sound of Pokémon and nature. Missy is relaxed, and notes she can only experience this while she is outdoors. Suddenly, her Pokédex is beeping, as Diamond and Pearl arrive, who let her sleep, since she looked tired. Diamond offers her some soup, and decides to perform with Pearl to wake her up. Pearl tells a lot of things happened at Lake Valor. Diamond states peace has returned to this place, and Pearl proposes the place to be named as "Lake Quiet". Diamond, however, starts eating flakes, calling them "Quiet" and "Noisy". Missy, who eats the soup, asks about Dr. Footstep. Pearl states he went to report the scientists to the police, and gave them a Footprint Ribbon, since he sensed their Pokémon were very attached to them. Pearl tells it is time to leave, since they left off-course. As the group leaves Lake Verity, Pearl looks behind at the island, where the light flashed. Dr. Foostep, however, takes the scientists away, until he finds a Weavile, whose footprints he wants to take. Debuts Pokémon *Weavile Move *Cross Poison *X-Scissor *Fling Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 32 chapters